La magie? Une once de raison dans l'étrangeté de notre monde
by Siham1
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après les évênements des livres. Les générations passent à l'école de la magie et les nouveaux venus ne sont pas tous des inconnus. Née de parents moldus, Lame a apprit à se faire une place dans cet univers où elle n'est pas seule. Dans un contexte nouveau, elle forge celle qu'elle sera, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...


« Si vous voulez comprendre celle que je suis aujourd'hui, il faut que je vous raconte des brides de mon histoire... Si vous le voulez bien..."

« Il pleut et la nuit est d'encre cette nuit là. Le vent souffle de telles rafales qu'elles font tanguer la petite voiture grise. La route est glissante et le conducteur ne voit pas a plus de trente centimètres au devant de sa voiture. Il voit pourtant les muscles du visages de sa femme se crisper de douleur et d'angoisse. Elle porte leur deuxième enfant et cette nuit est la nuit de l'accouchement. Il ne l'en aime que plus, il admire son courage et sa fierté, il l'aime. L'homme se penche tendrement vers son épouse dans l'idée de lui voler un baiser lorsque celle-ci crit soudain. Il reporte in-extremis son attention sur la route, juste à temps pour éviter la biche gracile qui bondissait sur le sol de terre. La voiture fit une tête à queue est termine sa course dans la ravine, trente mètres plus bas. Morts dans l'accident de voiture qui les conduisaient à l'hôpital, les deux jeunes parents ne purent que se sourire une dernière fois. Les beuglements de la voiture déchirèrent le silence nocturne. **Ils n'ont pas souffert**, diront les journaux le lendemain, et au policier émut de déclarer qu'il y a tout de même deux survivants : un bébé, un enfant. Lorsqu'ils ont demandé au gamin comment il avait fait pour parvenir à ce miracle, il s'était contenté de hausser négligemment les épaules et de grimper dans l'ambulance avec sa sœur. Les questions s'arrêtèrent là sur les conseils de la psychologue arrivée avec les représentants de l'ordre et elle leur annonça qu'elle les reprendrai dès le lendemain.

Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de nous revoir.

Je pousse la porte sombre et entends une cloche tinter au-dessus de ma tête. Un homme lève les yeux de son comptoir et j'ai l'impression qu'il sais tout de moi. Ses yeux bleus me transpèrcent mieux que des lames de verre.

-Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander, il me faudrait une baguette pour ma rentrée. S'il vous plaît, lui lançais-je .

Un sourire fend soudain son visage et il s'approcha de moi tout en me guidant vers une étagère. Il se saisit d'un étui et me le glissa entre les mains.

-Mon père avait coutume de dire que c'était la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière et non pas le contraire. Mais celle qui a rayonné pour vous... est une baguette singulière. Elle nous vient d'étrange terre, composée par un maître en la matière venue des lointaines terres du Nord. La voici demoiselle, permettez-moi de vous la présenter : baguette souple de 21 centimètres, bois d'orme ambré veiné de rouge et … crin de Sombral. Avec cette baguette, mademoiselle Lame, vous accomplirez sûrement de belles choses. Saviez-vous que l'orme symbolise les cycles de l'énergie naturelle qui est en nous, toujours renouvelée afin que nos expériences et nos blessures deviennent notre force ? Elle sera votre alliée la plus sincère dans toute votre vie. Prenez-en soin.

-Je vous le promets monsieur Ollivander.

Je me retourne pour partir après lui avoir réglé la note et je m'arrête juste avant de fanchir le seuil :

-Dites-moi Monsieur Ollivander, comment avez-vous su pour moi ? Je veux dire, si rapidement ?

-Elle brillait depuis que tu étais entrée.

Il me regarde avec sérieux alors que je suis pratiquement certaine que mon visage stupéfait prête à rire.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il me jette un clin d'oeil:

-J'ai eu un très bon professeur et j'ai une grande intuition dans le domaine ma chère demoiselle. Je fais toujours confiance à mon instinct.

Je laisse la porte se refermer dans mon dos et me glisse entre les membres d'une famille. Une femme aux cheveux roux et un homme avec une paire de lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Une tignasse dont l'enfant avait hérité.

La porte que je viens de quitter se rouvre pour eux et j'entends la voix étouffée de l'homme derrière le comptoir les saluer :

-Ah Monsieur et Madame Potter ! Comment allez-vous depuis la soirée de...

J'inspire profondément et me glisse aux côtés de mon frère dans le train qui n'emmènera vers ma nouvelle vie. J'avais bien ris en passant au nez et à la barbe des moldus dans cet univers magique. Dire que tout ceci était si proche d'eux qu'il leur suffisait de tendre la main et qui, pourtant, leur demeurait invisible et ce, depuis des siècles et des siècles ! Je passe outre les regards étranges que nous jettent les autres élèves que nous croisons avant d'arriver à notre compartiment. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que certains parmi eux haïssent mon frère qui arbore un écusson argent et vert frappé d'un serpent. Il m'ouvre la porte et me laisse passer la première tout en me présentant aux personnes déjà assises qui me répondent avec des hochement de tête ou des petits signes de la main.

-Henry ! Je pensais que tu allais le louper ! S'exclama une fille avant de se jeter dans ses bras. L'un d'eux fit semblant de vomir avant de me faire signe de prendre place à ses côtés. La porte se referme dans une secousse et la conversation bât son train dans cet endroit aux couleurs vertes. Une conversation à laquelle ils me font gentiment participer.

Nous nous séparons à la sortie et je me dirige avec les première années. Plus que quelques minutes et la Grande Salle m'ouvrira ses portes, ses portes et ma vie.

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

La répartition bât son plein. Des larmes, des cris de joie, du stress et de la peur. Durant ces quelques temps, les nouveaux élèves passent par toutes sortes d'émotions. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends. Je n'aie pas de préférence entre les maisons. Je veux juste que cela ce termine au plus vite parce que c'est d'un ennui profond. Puis mon nom est énoncé. Droite, je m'avance vers l'estrade. La curiosité l'emporte sur tout le reste et soudain, la salle devant moi n'existe plus. Il n'y a que cette question unique qui me trotte dans la tête : « Qui veux-tu être Siham ? » et ce murmure qui danse au creux de mon oreille :

_« Hum hum... Pas Serdaigle, trop ordonnés et studieux... Pas à Serpentard non plus, pas assez patients... Voyons voir, et pourquoi pas Gryffondor ?_

_-Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor, ils sont trop vaniteux. _

Ma voix n'a pas faibli dans son murmure.

_-Vaniteux dis-tu ? Humhum Je vois je vois... hum... POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

Je suis dans mon lit et j'attends en vain que le sommeil ne vienne lorsqu'une masse sombre bondit gracieusement sur mon lit et vient se lover contre moi. Ma princesse, ma confidente, ma partenaire. Anïou. Tout en passant ma main dans sa fourrure soyeuse, je me demande s'il y a d'autres fléreurs dans ce château. Lasse, je ferme les yeux, bercée par la présence féline à mes côtés.

Je suis en première année, j'apprends les archanes de la magie et ma baguette canalise mon énergie. Pour mon premier cours de duel, je suis contre un certain James. Il semble avoir une certaine notorièté. James Sirius...

-Potter! s'exclame le professeur.

Nous nous saluons selon les règles d'usage et prenons place chacun à une extrêmité. Au signal, il lève sa baguette et lance un retentissant:

-Confundo!

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que contrer son sortilège, je lève ma propre baguette et la regarde illuminer la salle, la puissance du sortilège ayant renversé mon adversaire. Appeurée, je jette un regard à mon directeur de maison qui se contente de sourire. Mon attention se reporte alors sur l'élève en face de moi. Je lis dans ses yeux que je ne viens pas de me faire un ami. Voilà une année qui commence bien.

Je suis en quatrième année et mon frère vient me chercher, impatient. Je vois qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important mais le laisse m'emtraîner hors du château, dans la Forêt Interdite, sans poser de questions. Nous nous y retrouverons tous les soirs pendant quelques semaines. Nous maîtrisons dorénavant tous deux les sortilèges du Patronus et de l'Animagus. Parfois, l'illégalité est troublante de sincérité... La même année, je rentre dans les rangs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle en tant que Batteuse.

Aujourd'hui, en sixième année, j'ai conservé ma place dans l'équipe mais, si je ne me suis pas vraiment fait d'ennemis durant ma scolarité, Potter ne m'a jamais pardonné ce premier duel et nous nous affrontons encore. Qui a dit que Poudlard était une école sans histoire?


End file.
